Misplaced
by artsal
Summary: Two teen cross the dimensional boundary and end up in the Ranma 1/2 universe.  fading and desperate, they merge with six year old ranma and ukyo.  There lives are about to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Misplaced

This is my first try at a fan fiction please comment

Disclaimer: me: do I really have to do this ranma?

Ranma: if ya going to make a story bout me you have to put this, in it's the rules

Me:groan, okay then.

I don't own ranma ½, all ranma ½ characters, and the ranma ½ universe itself is property of the mighty Rumiko Takahashi I swear I will not make any money off this its just for fun and getting practice in my writing.

Well let's get this fic rolling shall we?

3…..2…..1

"Ranma help me!" Ann? _Were are you? _ I open my mouth but nothing comes out. My eyes adjust to the light. I'm on the top of a tall building. Probably 60 floors tall. _How did I get here? _I stop to look around._ There! _A dark figure was holding Ann over the edge; if he let her go she would fall to certain death."You're too late saotome, but your just in time to watch her die" _No. _He lets go._ No._ I run at light speed to catch her. I miss. I fall. The floors of the buildings become a blur as we fall. I grab her in mid air, then twist ourselves so I would take the biggest part of the impact. The underling traffic gets closer and closer. _At least she is safe_, is my last thought before…

"Ghaaaaa" I snap out of my dream. _That dream again. 5:10 _the alarm clock reads. I stand up and boot up my pc. Ann is already there. _How does she wake up so early? "That dream again?" _She sends me over the chat program._ "Yup."_I reply. _" What do u think it means?" "I read too much fanfics?" "lol" _Me and Ann have been best friends cense fifth grade. When I had started to have the dream, she easily noticed that something was bothering me, 3 days, 500 please, and a dozen e-mails later I told her. _"Whas it any different this time" _I stop and think for a sec_. "yea clearer in a way like I was actually living it" " wow" 'yea its starting to get to me" "well got to go. meet ya at the bus stop" ''k". _After checking my e-mail I turned off the computer.

I stop and take out my home work and finish up the problems I didn't get to last night. _Man high school is hard. _When I finished up It was already 6:40. I take a quick shower, dress up with some jeans and a, and go downstairs. "Hey mom" "hey Al" My names actually Albert but everyone calls me Al. I look around "where's sis." "She has a cold today so she's going to stay home" _Lucky_ "well I'm off to work, diners on the table" "thanks mom, see ya after school" "bye" "bye" and she was gone. If I had known this would be the last time I would see her I would have done more. Well if I had known that I wouldn't even had gotten out of bed that day, so maybe not. I ate my brakfeast and headed out to the bus stop. "Hey al" "hey Ann" she was wearing her usual outfit a blue t-shirt and jeans. we talk on the bus and we get to school we talk until first period starts. Math. Mostly review for tomorrow's test. The class skips by. Until second period. Science. That is were the story rally begins.

Chapter one: _where are we?_

"Ann, Albert can you take the computer cart to the lab I forgot to send it last period." Ms. Ross said. I replied, "sure " but was thinking, _yes. _Why was I exited to go to the computer lab you may ask? Bob the technician there alwise had some cool project going on, that and the fact we were skipping part of class. _Maybe he'll let us play with it._ Whatever bob had made it would be cool. Going to the elevator we made our way to the lab room. Opening the door we saw bob leaning down on some phone booth type machine. "if the transistor goes here the red cable must join the green cable providing more turkey making it….." "Um bob?" I asked. No response. "Bob" "huh? O sorry kids I was just trying to figure how to work this"

You might wonder how the school let bob wonder around and not do work on the computers. Simply put, once the school hired bob all viruses and tech problems seemed to vanish. This meant bob had the school day to do as he pleased. If he wasn't upgrading the systems or fixing a very rare case of a computer crashing, he could be found on the lab working on one of his projects. It also didn't hurt that he was saving the school thousands in upgrades and new computers. "Sorry to bother you bob but we came to bring back the computer cart from science" Ann explained "o it's no bother Ann I like having company down here, especially from you two" going up to the cart he looked over the number "hum….. Number two, this one has been overdue for a new server" grabbing the cart he went to the other side of the lab "you kids can hang out here for a few minutes just get to class before the bell rings"

Walking over to the object I told bob, "yo bob what's that phone booth there""My latest project, ….. it's a bit of a long run but I just might make it work, you can mess around with it if you like" walking over to the booth me and Ann looked it over getting on the booth I saw the letters LDT and a two lose wires on the side. "Ann come look at this", I told Ann getting on the booth, it was large enough for the booth of us. She told me, "Al we gotta get to class" "I know, I know"_ just after I figure this out that is_.I wonder if grabbing the two lose wires I connected the lose ends thinking nothing would happen after all it was not connected to any outlet. A bright light enveloped me and Ann I couldn't even scream as a burning light enveloped me.

On the lab bob told the empty room "you kids get to class before you get m in trouble" looking around he realized the room was empty_. Must've left already,_ he thought. He hadn't even heard the door close….

In another universe…..

A figure floated in the depth of space deep in meditation. Suddenly his eyes open. They were bright red. Blinking a few times he felt a anomaly in his designated terrain. _Finally something too do. After 5000 years something to do._ He started heading towards the anomaly at speeds not even light surpassed.

"Groan_" nice I fell off the bed again_, I thought. I felt horrible like I had been flattened and put on a paper shredder, and then burned. _Wait when did I get outside? Was I sleepwalking?_ Then I saw Ann. She was next to a tree, out cold. The day's events came to my mind in a flash._ O no Ann! _I ran to where she was "Ann wake up" no response "Ann?" "hum… five more minutes mom" "ANN!" suddenly she stood up "al what are you doing in my…..where?" she looked around confused "I don't know Ann, but this happened right after we got into bob's weird machine" looking around I got a idea "Ann it looks like were in some kind of forest, there seems to be some lights over there lets go there" still a bit confused she followed me to the forest after a few minutes of silence she spoke. "Um al do you know were we are?" scratching my head I said, "nope but I think we are close to a town or something" "I hope you're Right" "me too"

After a few more minutes of walking Ann couldn't take it anymore. "Aren't you scared? We just appeared in the in the middle of a forest, not knowing were we are, and you're so calm as if this were a common occurrence!" Looking back at her "I exclaimed well why you are so calm too?" "Umm..." thinking a bit she responded "I think its because you're calm, and that's making me not panic." Nodding I said, "believe me I'm scared, but in my 14 years of life this will probably be the highlight of it all" seeing that she was nodding her head I continued "after all this could be the adventure of our lives" looking at me the worry went away slightly from her face and even smiled a bit,"I guess you're right." Happy that I had made her less worried we continued down toward the town, half-hour later we arrived to the town. _Nice_ all the signs were in Japanese. _How are we getting home now? _Also something was off about the place, something I couldn't place. "Um, Al there's some thing you have to see" turning my head my eye's thought they were seeing things, blinking a few times I relised it was real."I don't think were going home anytime soon." About 20 feet down the street, a six year old ranma was jumping over his friend ukyo to get his free okinomiyaki. "nope…" I said still in shock.

Chapter two: Warren

Do not worry chap.2 is will be out next week or before

This is my first try at a fanfic big thanks to

Grand Master of Soulcery writer of ranma rewritten

A great and entertaining story

Richard riley author of The saotome sisters

And last but defanatly not least Rumiko Takahashi

For making ranma ½ and getting me hooked to anime

Till next week


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Warren

school starts tumorow groan. ill upload evry week when i get the time.(that is if high school docent bring me down first)

I don't own ranma ½, all ranma ½ characters, and the ranma ½ universe itself is property of the mighty Rumiko Takahashi I swear I will not make any money off this its just for fun and getting practice in my writing.

Well let's get this fic rolling shall we?

3…..2…..1

Earth or at least the earth heed been assigned to guard, was the source of the anomaly. He changed to a more humanoid form in case someone saw him, highly unlikely as he was after all invisible to almost all life forms in his sector, but it paid to take precautions. He pinpointed the anomaly to a island off the coast of what humans called china. aperantly the event that had caused the anomaly had ended in exactly .52221552 seconds but had left two beings that weren't from this earth. Now to track down those two beings. easier said than done. Even if this was a island it was larger than most, and if his info was correct had more than _127 million_ inhabitants, easier said than done indeed. This dident trouble him at all, after all how far could these two life forms go? If they were from another Earth there was a 86.9% chance they were human. and humans under the law of AUniv. were intelligent forms, thus they were most likely to go find refuge in the nearest gathering of there species, it was a natural trait in all intelligent beings. And if his data was correct ( witch it alweise was, but he liked to put in a minimal margin of error on anything even if it was perfect) there was one of those plases just 3 miles off the initial source of the anomaly. This meant the two beans were most likely already there (a 93.8% chance in fact.) this narrowed down the number to less than 8 thousand. This is how he norowed down the search to a certan part of that town. Now to find those two life forms.

"Al where are we?"Ann exclaimed."Apparently we crossed dimensions", i said dumbly still in shock. BAD answer. "Apparently?"_bad answer indeed_ "APERANTLY!" "LOOK AROUND, WE MIGHT NEVER GO HOME, OR SEE OUR FAMILIES, FRIENDS, WE Have no place to call home, no future and no..." and like that the worry's, fears, excitement, and other feelings that had come built up over the past 2 hours boiled over. after she was finished shouting the days misfortunes she fell to her knees and started crying. Me? I was blown out of words. i hadn't felt this helpless in some time, some very long time. But in this case i was to be put simply, a fish thrown out of water into a grill. Yea, i was stunned. _Come on brain think of something... anything!,_ i thought. _I'm working, im working! _my brain responded_ My friend is in a crisis, a emotional one, i need the upside to all this, now!_ i thought frantically. _Um... you could have landed on a universe infested by zombies?_ That wasn't actually half bad. _Really?_ yea but i couldn't use that one. Time was still ticking so, i decided to wing it. Leaning down i started, "Ann..., it will be ok" "sob... no it wont" "Don't say that, sure it will" I do not know what got into me that moment, meibe it was my caring side taking over, or i was still in shock, but i put my hand around her shoulder. "Ann it will be ok." stooping for a second i continued " besides youre not going thou this alone." To my surprise she stooped crying. "tahnks" "I...I hope you're right" _Me too Ann... me too._

_ S_uddenly i sensed something was coming this way. I have never been good at telling when people where approaching but this was different. Ann seemingly felt it too. "whats that?" he said pointing at the sky. looking up i saw a figure floating this way. Probably a ghost, _but i don't remember any powerful ghosts in the manga. A_lso it had feet. E_ven if it is a ghost whats it coming towards us anyway? we haven't done anything._ The figure touched the ground suddenly turning into a man in his mid 20's_"_you two aren't from here are you?" Me and ann shook our heads in a bit of shock. " i figured as much."silence folowed as the guy started to look as if he was mad at someone. I was a bit confused, who was this guy? "Um excuse me but... who are you" his attention got back to us, "O... sorry, i was a bit overwhelmed by my search beeng over so soon, my name... is Warren." "you're search?" Ann and me got more confused. "Let me explain...o sorry" he stooped seeg that me and Ann were still on the floor. "have a seat." suddenly a two chairs appeared out of noware. Producing one for himself he sat down. "You see im what you would call a guardian, i keep this universe in check." "so..., you fix what?" 'o meany things like the whole you two made when you came here, it wasn't too hard it collapsed on itself anyway, i just cleaned up the scraps" You can get us to our world?" "Sadly... no" Warren thought a bit, even if he wasn't obligated to help the kids (they weren't under his juresdicion,) and it would probably be best if he did kill them. But according to his scences they were barely 14 and that's not enough time to really enjoy life. Had they been 20 or even 18, he wouldn't have these feelings. "But i do have some good news i can get you a life here, a new one, where you can rebuild yore life, of course you'll have to turn into different people." "why can't we keep our body's?" "because the body's you have aren't from this dimension, because of this they are being slowly pushed out of existence, also no one can see or hear you, its a natural defense meckanisom to keep you from making more ripples than you're already making." "oh..." i responded dumbly" Meanwhile Ann looked like she might cry again. "but why can't you send us back to our universe?" "The reason that i don't have the power or the rank to send you there(in fact if he did he would be removed from his post and probably put in galactic jail for a long time),... but i can do this" Two pieces of paper appeared on his hand accompanied by two pencils. "you can send one letter home to you're goodbyes..., but be warned i can only send this mutch to you're universe, meaning these will be you're last letter home"(what he dident say is that once these letters were read once it would fade and leave no trace, he dident want be yelled at for adding mass to a universe, even if it was a piece of paper.) giving the papers to them he continued, "ill leave you two alone for now, i need to find to other people who are close n you're personality's" "you two want to stay together right?" we nodded "all right ill see what i can do, ill see you in one hour." and like that he diasapeared.

I was a bit out of it, _never go home? new life? ONE letter?_ my mind was a mess, but apart of me told me to get started. We only had one hour after all."Dear mom, im sorry i wont be able to come home today, something happened at school, and i" my hand started shaking"might not come home annymore, im in a different place, with Ann, were going to get new lives. I dident run away mom, i would never do that, something happened and were in a different dimension, i swear its true." My pencil snapped from the pressure. "here im already done." Ann handed me her pencil. The rest of the letter i wont write down. It was painful enough writing it the first time. After i finished. I looked up to see Ann. She was looking at me."You okay Ann?"she blinked"Uh.. yea, i was just thinking, what our new lives would be like.""oh..." we kept silent until warren appeared again. "well you two finished with the letters?" nodding, me and Ann handed the papers. "OK ,now wait one sec while i send these" a light enveloped the two letters as if they were on fire. Once they compleatly gone he went back to us."well i have some news for you two, I did find a close match to you two in this universe, they are close by too, but they are not you're age, are you two okay with turning a few years younger?" "how old are they?" i said."both of them are six ears old." "OK" i looked at Ann."yea, um ok." putting his hand together he started,"all right then, lets go to them." we followed him thou a few roads and alleys in the town, one of the lots had a shop that read "GAME KING."_ Now that guy i hope i don't have to meet._ I wasn't too good at games of luck._ But if im going to live here i might._ "excuse me, but how will we change when we merge with these kids?" Ann asked." Ah, yes well" he started"you see its very important that you merge with a person who has you're personality tipe, otherwise you might go crazy from mixed emotions. When you merge with them you will get axess to all the memories they have, as well as having controle of there body." "but, what happens to the person?" i said, suddenly interested."Good question, well you turn into them and they turn into you. You become one person with two memories." "Is that all?" "Wess cence you are two peaple, you might still be ceparatte in a subcouncius level, like two opiniong over one colur or what tipe of music you like. You might meet them sometimes in drams, but usually, that fades after 2-4 years." i was a bit baffled. _Two minds?_"youre lucky i found two kids who not only are friends, but share 92% of you're personalities, also there the right genders" he stooped to look at another empty loot, "well, were here." Me and Ann looked at him. "go on, im behind you" i gulped. _Here goes_, me and Ann went in.

Two kids were playing on one side of the lot by a tree."come on ran-chan teach me!" "Well i don't want to reveal my secrets, but scence your my friend" "yay!" "Is that?"i started "cant be." "it has to be, but... really? Ukyo and ranma?" "Well what are you two waiting for? Go on." warren said behind us."i don't think i can do it." (Meanwile ukyo had given ranma okinomiyaki as a thanks for teaching her how to jump a bit higher. both were smiling and sitting next to each other) "Ann im with you, i wont let anything happen to you." i asured her. "But ukyo was..." "Ann i wont leave you behind i promise." "okay." we adveced to ranma and ukyo "one more thing" warren said before we got there."once you merge you wont be able to see me anymore, too risky, after all you'll be part of this universe." "so i guess this is goodbye?" "yea" "thanks for everything" "don't mention it" "goodbye" "goodbye you two" we turned and i touched Ranma my hand glowed... and went thrue him. Ann did the same.

As they merged he heard Warren say "good luck you two" everything went fuzzy then black.

Warren turned around. _My job here is done_. he might check on them from time to time. he was glad he could help. he flew into space, to answer another anomaly in another part of the galaxy.

End Chapter

thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Expect it to update every one to two weeks.

(im proud of myself. i wrote all this in 3 1/2 days! yay for me)

Next chapter will be right after the ending scene.

Chapter 3: To be Ranma or not to be?

(that is the Question)

BTW thanks for reading all coments appreciated deeply.


End file.
